


Every Minute (short story)

by 21cutedumplings



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21cutedumplings/pseuds/21cutedumplings
Summary: A short story inspired by an astro song.
Kudos: 1





	Every Minute (short story)

**Author's Note:**

> Best listen to every minute by astro while reading this.

The sun lightens your face as you get off the bus and walk towards the cafe. Your best friend asked you if you would like to hang out for a coffee or hot chocolate while talking about random stuff. It has actually been a while since you last saw your best friend because school kept both of you busy. You enjoy the music coming from your headphones and you take the last turn. There it is, the cafe, and right in front of it you see your friend waiting, a smile spreading on their face when they spot you. After a long hug you walk into the cafe and order both a hot chocolate and cookie. Then you begin to talk about what happened the last weeks....


End file.
